Falling for a genius
by crazyperson75
Summary: when Abigail Adam high school star basketballs player Zay needs a good grade in chemistry, he went high school resident genius Isadora smackle but she has wired request that he can't refuse. I don't own girl meets world
1. Chapter 1

N/A

smackle p.o.v

" Smackle, my favorite genius I need a favor." I heard someone as I look up to Zay stand there. " I suppose can spare some time to help a friend, what I can help with Isaiah?" I asked Zay closing my locker before I turn to him. " How good are you at chemistry? because my chemistry teacher is on my ass about my grades." Zay explain to his problem giving me one of his famous his charming smiles. " perhaps I can be some assistance, but you have to do me a favor as while. " I told him as I playful punches his shoulder causing his chuckle a little bit before leaning against the locker. " It would be my pleasure to assist you smackle, " Zay asked me which caused my smiles grow ten times bigger. " you have to pretend to be my boyfriend three weeks I will tutor you in chemistry. " I told him causing his smile to drop into a frown. "come on Isadora that crazy, why would I date you? because if you haven't noticed we are in different part of the food chain." Zay told me causing me to laugh at him before reaching up in whispering in his ear. " oh my sweet dummy if you don't help me then I don't help you! It very simply math and I think even a dumb jock as such yourself should understand, don't you think so?" I told him before kissing the corner of his mouth causing him to pulling me closer and whispering in her ear. " okay I will play along, but I better be worth princess. " he whispers before blown kissing me and let it linger for second. " see you later babe." zay said before walking way, and I couldn't help but grin like idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the bleachers wait for Riley get out of cheer practice when Zay came over to me. " what are you doing here?" Zay asked as he sat down next to me and I point over to Riley, who was on the track. " I'm waiting on Riley to get out practice, but what are you doing here?" I asked him as I fiddle with my hand in lap. " I was looking for you, you know for someone who has no social life, it so hard to find you, smackle. " Zay said to me causing me to roll my eye. " I'm a busy girl with a lot thing to do, so what do you want ?" I said without looking up from my lap, but I can feel his eye one. " I was trying to see if you want to have a study because I have chemistry's test on Friday," Zay told me before grabbed my hand. " you mean right at this minute?" I asked Zay as he pulled me out of my seat in the bleachers. " you know this consider kidnapping, I can call the police!" I said as he basically drags me down the bleacher. " nope, don't you remember I'm your boyfriend this constituted a date. I will pay for food pretend to be all lovely dove, and you help me with chemistry. " Zay told me as he dragged me through bleacher.

Zay and I were sitting back of Riley's mom bakery going over to study guide from chemistry. " what the chemical equation for cellular respiration?" I asked Zay as he tried to balance a pencil on his nose. " babe, can please pay attendance before I kill you!" I said as I snatch the pencil out of his hand. " honey, it would hurt to loosing up a little because you are terribly of uptight Izzy. " Zay told me causing me to frown before stabbing him in the shoulder with my fork." I know what you are doing Zay you change the subject because you don't understand, but that what I'm here." I told him as I grabbed his hand trying to confront him. Zay tilt it his head to the side before pulling his hand aways and smiles at me. " yeah that not happening, don't try to reverse psychology on me, Izzy. I'm not stupid, but you worst teacher ever because you like a robot." Zay said to me before pick up my smoothies and pour it all over his head. " If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. otherwise, you're just an ass. " I told him before walking away frustration with this whole day.

Riley, Maya and I were sitting in my bedroom as I told them about neanderthal that is Zay. " I can't believe he said to you smackle after you tried to help him. " Riley said causing Maya to roll her eye. "even if it true?" Maya said under her breath as Riley smack her with a pillow. " look if you want me, I could mess him up a little, but sometimes you can be a little robotic that I'm all saying in this coming from your best friend. " Maya said causing me roll my eye at her. " who side are you on Maya?" I asked Maya as she sat up on the bed. " always I'm on your side because you are my best friend so right and wrong out the window. " Maya said grabbing my hand, " I will destroy anyone that hurt you," she smiles at me before there was a knock on the bay window. we all looks up at the same time to see zay stand there with a dozen of white and red rose. " smooth Babineaux " Riley said as she got to open the window, and letting him in. " I'm sorry Izzy, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling your feeling. I was just frustration and that excuse for way treat you," he told me as I walk over to him before grabbing the flower out of his hand as I faked smiles and ripping them up. " goodbye Babineaux, I'm now going to pretend break up with you because this isn't out for me. " I said to him before pushing him out the window. " I finally like you now you finally grow some balls after these years," Maya told me, but I just ignore her grabbing my history textbook as Riley rub my hair. " you made the right decide smackle," Riley said as she kisses my forehead as I lets to go all the tears I was holding back.

Later that night when Riley and Maya went home, I clean the flower off the floor. I pick up the note from flower before open it.

" _**to the prettiest tutor I know, I'm sorry for being an ass.**_  
 _ **love Zay**_  
 _ **p.s. the answer: "Glucose+oxygen - carbon dioxide +water + ATP "**_  
 _ **I couldn't help the smiles that grow on my face as I tuck the note under my pillow.**_


End file.
